The subject matter herein relates generally to solid state lighting assemblies, and more particularly, to LED socket assemblies.
Solid-state light lighting systems use solid state light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), and are being used to replace other lighting systems that use other types of light sources, such as incandescent or fluorescent lamps. The solid-state light sources offer advantages over the lamps, such as rapid turn-on, rapid cycling (on-off-on) times, long useful life span, low power consumption, narrow emitted light bandwidths that eliminate the need for color filters to provide desired colors, and so on.
LED lighting systems typically include LEDs soldered down to a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB then is mechanically and electrically attached to the lighting fixture. In known LED lighting systems, mechanical hardware and/or adhesives, epoxy or solder may be used to mount the PCB to the lighting fixture. Wires are soldered to the PCB to provide an electrical connection. These systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, problems arise when the LEDs or the PCB needs to be replaced in the future. The rework process is tedious and may require a skilled person to perform the removal and replacement. Additionally, the PCB typically includes many LEDs thereon, and if one of the LEDs malfunctions or does not work, then the entire PCB may need to be replaced.
A need remains for a lighting system that may be efficiently packaged into a lighting fixture. A need remains for a lighting system that may be efficiently configured for an end use application.